Open Wounds
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: Shes just a mudblood and Draco sees it as a good thing there will be one less in the world. But he's going to make her suffer first.


**I like this song and decided to write a dramione songfic with an evil Malfoy lol. **

**Enjoy!**

**Song: open wounds by skillet: www.youtube(DOT)com/watch?v7PYWsRAKzl4**

**OPEN WOUNDS**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else**

Hermione Granger was sat in dark corner of her bedroom at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry crying holding her left arm as it bled. Her muggle stereo was turned up to full volume so nobody would be able to hear her scream with pain and her sobs.

**Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help**

"_Your mine mudblood," Draco Malfoy said smirking and holding up a sharp glinting knife. "Why kill you when I can torture you, watch you __beg __for mercy while you __bleed__ for me?" he asked as he flicked his wand towards Hermione which bound her hands and legs to the wall._

**I would rather rot alone  
then spend a minute with you**

**I'm gone, I'm gone**

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry glanced at his friend who was sitting at the Gryffindor breakfast table as she usually did but since last month not with much of an apatite which was worrying her house mates.

Hermione jumped when she heard her name being called, terrified it was Malfoy again so she moved closer to where Harry was.

"Hermione?" he asked again touching her arm comfortingly

Hermione realized how close she was to him and could feel Slytherin eyes on her. "Sorry," she mumbled and got up and ran from the hall back up to her sanctuary.

**And you can't stop me from falling apart  
Cause my self-destruction is all your fault**

Hermione said her password in hurry to get in. her vision becoming blurry; she sped into the common room and curled up on the sofa. '_He can't get me in here' _she told herself as she broke down into tears again, hugging her knees towards her chest.

**How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?**

"Why me?" she whimpered to the dark room but was cut off from saying more as a familiar voice was heard at the other side of her.

"Why you what?" Ron whispered to her

Hermione sniffed and cuddled into the side of Ron who held her back wondering what the matter was. After a moments silence he spoke again "Hermione, you know you can tell me and Harry anything?" he asked her as he stroked her head soothingly.

At his words she stiffened slightly.

**Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
leaving the TV on  
watching all the dreams we had turn into static**

"You know, I think I might finally be getting through to Granger," Draco said sitting in his big green armchair in the Slytherin common room. "Stupid mudblood, by this end of this term she'll learn what she is and who not to mess with,"

Draco Malfoy swirled his glass of dragon's blood in his hand and looked at Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting there on the sofa opposite listening to his every word.

"Stupid chit thought I actually meant it when I told her that I loved her so I could perform the spell on her," he said tipping the glass over and watching the red liquid splash to the ground "One day all of Grangers blood will be gone, all of her_ filthy_ blood will be gone,"

**Doesn't matter what I do  
Nothing's gonna change  
I'm never good enough**

"Yeah I know," Hermione mumbled into his now damp robes from her tears, it wasn't what Hermione wanted but she knew she had to do something, she knew Malfoy wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted.

"But I can't tell you what's wrong," she said as she lifted up her sleeves of her robes to reveal two extremely cut and shredded in all directions, bloodied arms. Ron's breath caught in his throat as he saw the damage and the silver tattoo that circled her wrist.

"Is that?" Ron paused "Did someone perform the unbreakable vow on you?" he asked looking into her fear struck eyes as she nodded.

"Was it Malfoy?" he asked slowly after a moments thought.

Hermione looked down but Ron caught her chin and brought her head up again. Hermione blinked and a fresh wave of tears fell down her flushed cheeks as she nodded and Ron pulled her closer to him as she started to whimper into him, she couldn't tell him the half of it.

**And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is your entire fault**

"I'll get him for this Hermione, that's a promise," Ron said as he kissed the top of her head and held her close to him "I'm so sorry I didn't notice sooner," he said sounding regretful.

"It's not your fault Ron, it's not Harry's either,"

"And it's not yours," he finished for her.

"_Dear me Granger, you bruise easily don't you?" Malfoy smirked with pure joy at her as he bound her to the wall again and viewed her cut arms. "Tut tut, shame I cant be bothered to heal those for you," he said walking away from her then leaning against a table. "I think those pretty little legs of yours need a little attention," Draco said brightening up as his eyes travelled down her body. Hermione squirmed and begged him to let her go but he only ignored her and pressed his wand to her lips and cast a silencing spell._

"_Now, you just be a good little mudblood and stop squirming," he said as he produced the same glinting knife from his pocket that he had used so many times before and brought it down as he seared through her leg creating a massive gash and let her blood burst all over the floor. Draco dodged the blood smirking as she tried to scream but not noise came out. "Are you going to cry now? Not much else you can do, Potter and Weasley haven't even noticed you've gone, too busy saving the world…" he said and sat on the table swinging his legs. "What next? How about your lovely mudblood waist?" he said watching her try to escape. _

**How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?**

"I'm going to have to guess it all since you cant tell me, just nod if I'm near." Ron said still holding Hermione who was now snuggled up around him on the sofa.

"Did this start more than a month ago?"

"Yes,"

"Is it just your arms?"

"No,"

"Has he…you know…done other stuff?" he asked carefully

"Not yet…" Hermione sniffed and exhaled

"He made me fall in love with him Ron, I trusted him, he tricked me so well, he told me all these things…things nobody's ever bothered telling me before, he said he loved me" she said beginning to cry again on her own words. "And then he told me he had a surprise for me, and…and…" Hermione stalled and Ron began to make soothing noises again.

**Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you  
I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end?  
When will it end??**

Dumbledore walked through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room and saw Hermione and Ron on the sofa.

"Miss Granger? If its not too much trouble might I have a moment with you?" he asked peering through his half moon glasses.

Hermione sat up and wiped away her tears and put on her best voice "Yes of course sir,"

"Mr Weasley, if you wouldn't mind." he said peering next at Ron.

"It will be ok." Ron said looking at Hermione and kissed her forehead then left the room.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Hermione asked politely

"Well yes there is mudblood." Dumbledore said grinning as his once crocked teeth turned into a set of pearly white ones.

Hermione flinched when she heard what she had been called and instantly knew something was up.

"If you ever come back in the next life as a pureblood Granger you should go and have a look around Durmstrang academy, the security here is ridiculous. You have no idea how easy it was to brew a pollyjuice potion and steal one hair off of that pathetic excuse for a headmaster." Draco paused as his hair grew back and his body slimmed down and tightened. "Then again I guess you do, if I remember correctly you used it yourself in second year," Draco stopped talking just so he could watch her try to run from him and defend herself.

**You can't stop me from falling apart**

"Why run Granger? You know you like it, all that attention," he said smirking and stepping towards the freighted girl. "I see you've told Weasley…" he said "Not that he can do much now." Draco's smirk became a glare then a pure evil smile that he had perfected over the years.

**You can't stop me from falling apart**

"Please Malfoy! Please just leave me alone! Please!" Hermione said as clearly as she could manage.

**You can't stop me from falling apart**

**'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault**.

"Oh no Granger," "I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to kill you right here right now, I'm going to drain your body of its blood and smear it about the school," he said evilly.

"Any last words perhaps?"

Hermione went still at the figure that was behind Malfoy.

"All that Gryffindor bravery suddenly disappeared?" he teased still smirking.

"NO, actually," she managed to say "I loved you…" she said "And I hope you rot in hell!" she said watching the black haired boy behind the boy who was going to kill her.

Malfoy laughed so plainly and bitterly it hurt her ears. "Goodbye mudblood!" he said until he felt a wand stuck into his neck

"Hermione's not going anywhere, if anyone is to be leaving Malfoy then its you!" Harry growled into his ear

"You get a kick out of torturing young girl's Malfoy? You sick twisted piece of shit!"

"Hermione you ok?" he asked glancing over at her as she nodded and backed up into a corner.

"I pity you Malfoy." Harry said into his ear and before Draco had time to react Harry knocked him to the ground "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry yelled and watched Draco's body go limp.

**How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?**

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione said crying. Both boys ran to her side as they watched the silver tattoo rise above her wrist and snap. "We're here Hermione, you don't have to worry anymore," Ron said cuddling her into his arms as Harry lent against the wall with a look of regret but happiness glinting in his eyes as he starred at the dead Malfoy.

--

--

--

**A/N PLEASE R&R THANK YOU FOR READING: D**


End file.
